


【鳴佐】『宇智波先生，有您的快遞。』番外－熾夏

by N_J2111025



Category: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【鳴佐】『宇智波先生，有您的快遞。』番外－熾夏

『宇智波先生，有您的快遞。』番外－熾夏

炎炎夏日、艷陽高照，這時候在室外頂著大太陽送快遞無疑是一種酷刑，可惜這是漩渦鳴人的工作，他今天還值早班呢，八點多就開始在路上奔波了，幸好車子裡有冷氣不至於一直曝曬在陽光下。

「木葉快遞很高興為您服務!」說著公式的喊話，鳴人結束了今天最後一家的送貨服務，用掛在脖子上的毛巾抹了下汗抬頭看著仍是高掛的太陽，打開手機查看時間，啊……四點多，太好了比預計早了些。

把貨車交回物流處鳴人騎上自己的腳踏車往佐助家的方向前進，並不是說他一下班就要去找佐助而是不久前他們就同居的，說來還是佐助要求的，在佐助某一次去造訪鳴人那略為凌亂的小窩過後佐助就不時提出讓鳴人搬來跟他住的要求。

可鳴人哪能接受呢，這樣自己簡直像是被包養的小狼狗啊!最後佐助再三勸說下鳴人以合租名義跟佐助住到了一起，雖然鳴人知道佐助跟他收的那些房租的價格根本就是九牛一毛。

和鳴人不一樣，佐助身為大學教授的好處就是跟著學生們放寒暑假，除了自己的論文要忙他也沒接暑修的課程，這一個夏天可以說是清閒的很，每當鳴人汗流浹背地回到家時總可以看見佐助坐在沙發上開著空調翹腳喝咖啡看新聞什麼的。

把腳踏車在樓下放好，鳴人悠悠哉哉地晃進大樓，心想沖個澡後離晚飯時間還有一點距離，不知道今天佐助要不要煮東西，不然一起出去吃也不錯。

「我回來了的說。」鳴人一把推開大門一股冷空氣席捲而來，不禁在內心感嘆，空調真是偉大的發明，客廳裡沒有聲音鳴人走進把背包和被汗水浸濕的外套隨意擱在沙發上，環視了四周佐助並沒有在客廳也不在廚房，但就空調開著情況下必然是在家中的。

暫時放下找人的事情，鳴人走到冷氣出風口前站在下頭直對著冷風，冰冷的空氣打到身上一陣舒爽，他還沒來的及多享受一陣子身後就傳來佐助斥訓的聲音，嗶!一聲後空調也跟著被關上。

「你這樣會感冒知不知道。」佐助身上掛著毛巾看樣子是剛從浴室沖澡出來髮尾還帶著幾滴水珠，一邊說著一邊把手上空調遙控器放回桌上。

「啊...可是很熱啊我說。」鳴人抱怨道，而且他才不是哪麼容易感冒的人，佐助沒裡會鳴人的抱怨走近用掛在身上的毛巾給鳴人擦擦汗，最近鳴人又曬得更黑了些，想必是因為長期曝曬在太陽下的關係。

鳴人自從天起熱起來公司外套裡面總是喜歡只穿一件背心，今天是白色的背心被汗水浸濕後呈現半透明貼在身上，勾勒出性感的肌肉線條，惹的佐助幫他擦完汗順手的就摸上他的腹肌，湊上去吻住鳴人的唇。

鳴人本來一下子沒反應過來，在佐助撬開他的嘴時才傻楞的開始回應，想要反抱住對方卻又顧慮著自己現在滿身汗臭，手懸在半空中不知所措最後只好輕輕扶住佐助的肩膀。

兩人分開唇糾纏中拉出一條銀絲，鳴人身上的荷爾蒙味道占據佐助的腦門，主動貼上去把臉埋在對方的頸側磨蹭啃咬，下腹也極具有性意味地貼上用襠部互相摩擦，雙手竄進鳴人的衣服下擺把緊身的背心往上推，露出下頭緊實的腹肌，他流連忘返地用手指在上頭打轉，鳴人的低吟很快也傳入他的耳中。

「佐助我先沖個澡怎麼樣?剛從外面回來味道不太好啊我說。」鳴人推著佐助的肩膀把他拉開一些距離，怕自己身上味道染到佐助身上，況且佐助一副剛沖完澡的模樣。

「沒關係...你過來。」佐助強硬的撥開鳴人的手轉身拉著他到沙發上，把鳴人按在沙發上自己就跨坐上去，埋在鳴人頸間舔吻，同時雙手推高鳴人的汗濕的背心把他脫下來甩到一邊，開始往下慢慢吮吸。

他沒有正面告訴過鳴人，自從夏天到來每當鳴人下班回來身上帶著薄薄的汗味時他就異常的興奮，雄性荷爾蒙的味道充斥著他的腦門，和這樣的鳴人做愛更有種充滿野性的感覺，挑得他性慾高漲想要趕緊跟他大戰個好幾回合。

佐助承認他變得越來越追求所謂的肉慾，不過當然也只是針對鳴人，一開始他總是矜持地壓抑住自己的欲望，到後來他覺得何必壓抑，爽快地和鳴人做了一次，那感覺真是太棒了，就此之後他變更抗拒不住。

「佐助其實我沒想過你會喜歡這樣。」鳴人捧起佐助的臉手指插進對方的髮絲，雖然待在還有空調餘溫的室內他還是開始出了點汗，臉頰有些紅潤。

「哪樣?」佐助勾起嘴角邪笑，在鳴人撫上他臉頰時順勢往前靠近，整個人趴在鳴人身上，隔著佐助身上薄薄的衣料對方挑逗的用硬起來的乳首和他相互摩擦。

「......我以為你會因為我流一堆汗嫌我髒的說。」鳴人看著當時隨便逗一下就羞的跟什麼似的佐助現在居然能如此大膽的挑逗他，不禁感嘆時光飛逝。

「別人當然髒，你不一樣。」佐助說著咬上鳴人的鼻尖吹了口氣坐直身體，臀部正好就對著鳴人胯下的位置，他一手撫著鳴人的腹肌一邊扭著腰摩擦著對方的性器，縱使隔著褲子也已經能明顯感受到那粗大的形狀，讓他忍不住舔了舔嘴角。

「那真是我的榮幸，宇智波先生。」鳴人偶爾喜歡叫佐助宇智波先生，多半是他們在做床上運動的時候，難得今天佐助主動求歡他當然不會拒絕對方，只是晚餐時間要稍微延後了，希望不要變成宵夜才好。

鳴人說完話的同時佐助脫去上衣甩到另一邊的沙發上，俯下身咬上鳴人的喉結，佐助一向不懂得疼惜他咬的有點疼，鳴人也不甘示弱順著佐助的背脊，手滑進他的褲頭隔著底褲揉捏著挺翹的臀。

「嗯……哈嗯。」

很快對方就情不自禁地吐出微弱的低吟，在他頸部舔咬的動作也慢了下來漸漸變成臉頰貼在他的胸前臀部高高抬起的姿勢，佐助的褲子是貼身的款式，這樣實在不好動作，於是鳴人抽出手去解佐助的褲頭，往下扯到大腿根，裡面赫然是他平常不常穿的黑色三角內褲，看來這傢伙早就打歪主意很久了。

「穿這樣勾引我啊小佐助?」鳴人調戲地拍了下佐助的屁股，佐助沒反駁只是抬起頭對鳴人笑了笑，間接地承認他的確是故意的。

「有被勾引嗎?」佐助雙手撐在鳴人的腹部上坐起身，歪著頭笑道。

「有，當然有我說。」說公道話，自己的情人故意這樣誘惑誰能不有感覺，他是巴不得現在馬上把他按到沙發上猛幹。

「那還不快點，你陽痿?」然而佐助特別喜歡挑釁鳴人，自從他在床上不再那麼容易臉紅害臊出口的老是一些毒舌的話。

「你等等就知道我陽不陽痿。」並沒有被對方輕易挑釁，鳴人挺腰隔著褲子用胯間的巨物磨擦著佐助的股間。

佐助低下頭笑的很是邪氣，舔了舔嘴角用勾人的嗓音說著:「操我。」

「遵命，宇智波先生。」

說完鳴人翻身把對方壓到身下，用蠻力扯下對方的褲子，佐助自己踢了踢腿黑色的緊身三角褲掛在一邊的腳踝上，輕輕一甩就扔到地上，鳴人壓低身體隔著薄棉衣舔上對方的乳頭，佐助輕顫了一下沒有推開他倒是挺胸主動把乳首送進對方口中。

鳴人來回吮吸著兩邊直到淺色的棉衣兩塊被浸濕成半透明，隱隱透出下面紅腫挺立的乳粒，用兩指同時捏住兩邊搓揉拉扯，直到佐助有些受不住了出聲制止。

「鳴人別…弄了。」佐助低頭一看，胸前就兩塊地方被弄得濕漉漉的成了半透明狀，興奮的乳尖挺在那，透著衣服看起來更加情色，然而鳴人似乎玩不膩似地對著那兩點又捏又扯到他有些疼。

聞言鳴人抬起頭和佐助對視了一眼，放開正搓揉的乳尖轉而把佐助的上衣撩到胸上，又捏了一把對方的胸部這才坐起身解自己的褲頭。

當鳴人的陰莖從褲襠裡解放出來時佐助承認他看直了眼並且吞了口水，屬於興奮的那一種，而鳴人自己稍微撸了兩下後就彎下腰準備拉開桌子下的抽屜，那裡他們有放著一瓶潤滑劑，當然還有保險套，不過佐助最近越來越不喜歡用那東西，只有在比較趕時間的時候，比如在他們上班前突然性致來了才會用到。

在發現鳴人準備要拿潤滑劑時佐助先出手阻止了他，推著他坐到沙發上自己一下子滑下沙發跪在鳴人腿間掰開他的手，自己摸上去。

「我來，今天不用潤滑劑。」佐助說著埋頭下去舔試著帶著青筋柱身，鳴人在外頭幹了整天的活了一整天身上都帶著不小的汗味了更何況是下邊，一埋頭一股腥臊味兒撲面而來，佐助卻毫不猶豫的直接含進去，其實他並不討厭鳴人流汗後的體味反而很喜歡，所以這麼好的機會他哪可能放過，馬上就含著對方的陰莖吸吸舔舔，就鳴人看來簡直像是吃糖似的。

「嗚...嗯...哈嗯。」佐助一邊擺頭舔著根部一手揉著下方的囊袋又轉而含助頂端舌尖在馬眼處打繞接著整個含入，吞到深處時還抬起眼瞄了下鳴人的表情，像是很隱忍，他當然在忍，佐助對鳴人很了解要怎麼做才能讓他有快感卻又達不到高潮，他可不能讓鳴人現在就射出來，不然等等怎麼爽。

於是幾次深喉後佐助也不再全部吞進去，就含著頂端逗弄，說起給鳴人口交那真是挺累的活，他一開始也是試了好幾次才能全部吞進去，現在雖說熟練，不過總歸還是累的，多做個幾次深喉下巴都痠的不行，於是他不是用舌頭在頂端打轉就是沿著中間的凹槽來回舔拭。

「嗚...嗚嗯。」口中的動作沒有停歇，在氣氛渲染下他身前的器官早就也已經挺立，不過他暫時沒有理會，他現在更享受於前後方一起高潮的雙重快感，所以再等一下會更好，頭稍微離開鳴人的胯間佐助舔濕自己的手指一手繞到身後下方，再埋頭回去含住對方陰莖的同時尋找著自己身下的入口。

佐助不是沒有自己擴張過，只是總歸還是有點不習慣，但也沒有一開始的不好意思，自己來還能更好的調整節奏也不會因為鳴人偶爾的胡來而受傷，雖然那是少有的事情。

鳴人就這樣看著佐助一邊含著他的下體吞吐，一邊自己用手指擴張等等自己將要進入的穴口，從上俯視著這個養眼的畫面，雖然是很爽快不過他還是有些忍不住了，佐助這樣舔也有個十來分鐘，如果剛才沒被佐助打斷的話現在他早就不知道操他操得多爽了。

「嘿，你還想玩多久我說。」鳴人揉了揉佐助的頭髮讓他抬頭，佐助瞄了鳴人一眼覺得也差不多了，鳴人那裡早就硬的發紫，自己也擴張的差不多了，於是佐助吐出嘴裡的東西慢慢爬起來跨坐到對方身上，在鳴人作勢要把他推倒在沙發上時先阻止了對方。

「等等，我來。」讓鳴人乖乖坐好，佐助扶住鳴人的肩膀在他胯上磨了磨找準位置，粗大的陰莖抵在穴口慢慢往下坐，雖然有做好擴張但沒用潤滑劑還是略顯乾澀，鳴人也搞不懂佐助今天怎麼就不想用潤滑劑了，以往總是痛到他就得不高興個一陣子，所以鳴人潤滑劑都是一罐罐地在倒的。

「不舒服嗎，用點潤滑吧我說。」鳴人看佐助皺起眉想必是不太好受於是提出建議。

「不...不用。」佐助忍著疼又往下坐了點，鳴人趕緊扶住對方的腰，而佐助正在適應那陣痠脹感，他不由得想如果鳴人現在衝動點直接硬插進來可能還會好受一點，至少疼一次就過了。

「看你這樣疼我不好受啊，用點潤滑不好嗎我說?」看佐助連大腿都微微抽蓄就知道感覺不是多好了，就算擴張過腸壁裡面沒有潤滑還是略顯乾澀，佐助硬是吞下了一半，裡頭溫軟的媚肉包覆上來時老實說他差點兒失去理智。

「閉嘴，吵...死了，你等等射進來...不就有...潤滑了，啊!」佐助瞇著眼讓鳴人閉上那張聒噪的嘴，我說我說的煩死了，心一橫放鬆身體直接坐下去乾澀的肉穴把鳴人的陰莖直吞到根部。

「啊...哦。」瞬間被包覆住鳴人也忍不住發出聲低吟，抬起頭看見佐助抬起頭躬著腰喘氣，鳴人輕輕揉捏著對方的腰側讓他放松，漸漸地佐助緩過來低下頭和他對視，慢慢湊近佐助一把摟過鳴人的頭顱抱在臂彎中埋頭狂吻，下身也跟著動起來，沒有克制地大幅度擺動，就像剛才的疼都是假的一樣。

啪啪的撞擊聲響起，佐助每一次都幾乎讓鳴人的陰莖快脫離穴口再狠狠地坐到最深處，撕咬鳴人嘴唇的動作也沒有停止，鳴人有時覺得佐助像是隻貓一副慵懶的模樣，但每當佐助在床上主動時他又像是隻黑豹，動作矯健、強而有力，被他盯上的獵物是逃不掉的。

不過漩渦鳴人當然不是乖乖做獵物的主子，如果佐助是黑豹，那鳴人可是一頭雄獅。

握住佐助的腰鳴人不願屈於被動，在佐助往下坐的同時往上操弄，在肉穴深處攪弄，慢慢的本來乾澀的穴口開始變得順暢進出，性器頂端溢出的前列腺液在抽出對方身體時甚至沾染到佐助的腿根。

「哈啊...哈啊...啊!嗚嗯。」沒有壓抑的呻吟聲不斷從佐助嘴裡露出，放開鳴人被他咬破的唇佐助摟緊鳴人的脖子，胸前就往鳴人臉上貼，送來嘴邊的肉哪有不吃的道理，鳴人側頭就含住送上門的乳尖，隨著抽插的頻率連同乳暈一起含入吮吸。

陣陣快意蓄積湧上刺激著佐助仰著頭幾乎翻起白眼，他下意識的貼近鳴人前端在鳴人結實的腹肌上摩擦，後穴不斷被粗大的陰莖搗開幹到最深的地方每一下都宛如一陣電流帶來酥麻的搔癢感，胸前也被蹂躪的發紅。

「哈啊!啊...嗚嗯...啊嗯...嗯。」席捲而來的快感讓佐助眼前發黑，埋下頭貪婪的吸取著鳴人的體味，貼著鳴人上下擺動一手握住自己的陰莖套弄，在幾次進出後一下子坐到深處，在自己達到高潮時同時收緊後穴絞纏助體內的性器，幾乎在射出來的不久刻就感受到一股熱流打在自己體內，佐助抽搐了幾下射完最後一股精液，鳴人卻還在自己體內射精，不由得兩腿發軟扶著鳴人的肩膀幾乎癱坐在對方身上。

在佐助高潮的同時鳴人被對方肉穴絞纏上的嫩肉吸的也忍不住達到高潮，一股股精液全數灌到對方體內射精的同時還能感受到佐助後穴不斷抽蓄，想必是後面也達到高潮，等到結束時鳴人才抬頭慢慢欣賞佐助微微失神的表情，嘴角還掛著唾液和汗水混雜在一起，看著看著下身又起了反應。

「呃...啊!啊嗯。」才喘過氣，佐助就發覺還沒退出體內的性器又有慢慢脹大的趨勢，才想趕快起身先退出來，就被鳴人一把推倒在沙發上抵在穴口的陰莖又直直搗進深處，不由得打了個顫。

「剛剛都讓你來了，這次換我了吧我說。」扶住佐助的臀部鳴人在裡頭磨了下又抽出在慢慢頂入，欣賞裡頭被肏的嫣紅的嫩肉被拖拉至穴口又被頂回去的風景。

佐助仰躺在沙發上頭上正好枕了一個靠枕，看著鳴人的模樣拉下身子，雙腿一下子纏上對方精瘦的腰磨蹭，摟著對方的脖子稍稍抬頭湊到鳴人耳邊輕咬耳朵。

「我記得你明天不用上班是吧。」佐助說完接著退開躺回枕頭上露出一個勾引人的笑容。

「你記得真清楚宇智波先生，今天我就好好滿足你吧我說。」接受了對方的誘引，鳴人決心要讓他認清敢勾引他絕對讓他爬不下床的這個道理，不過對方如果下不了床被使喚的還是他這件事情鳴人暫時忘記了。

在之後翻身第三次用了背後式開始，鳴人想到今天看來真的得吃消夜了，晚餐就拿眼前的人湊合一下吧，可是高級大餐呢。

熾夏－完


End file.
